cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fighter's Collection 2015/@comment-26141468-20150315035503
Deletor of the Black Knight, Sputnik “Unknown fortress from above, shadow every hope by despair!Eternal Deletion!” Stride (Released when both players' vanguards are grade 3 or greater!)-Stride Step-one or more cards with the sum of their grades being 3 or greater from your hand, and discard them Stride this card on your (VC) from face down. ACT(VC)1/Turn: choose one of your rearguards with “Deletor” in its name, put it to soul, choose a face down card named “Deletor of the Black Knight, Sputnik” from your G-zone, turn it face up Delete all of your opponent’s vanguard, and if the number of face up cards in your G-zone is two or more, choose up to two of your rearguards with “Deletor” in its name, and until end of your turn, those units gets “AUTO(RC)1/Turn: choose a card from your hand, discard it When a unit's attack in the same column as this unit hits a vanguard, you may pay the cost, if you do, choose one of your opponent’s rearguards, lock it, then choose one of your front row rearguards, Stand it.”. (The deleted unit is turn face down, its power is 0 and it loses its text. It turns face-up at the end of owner’s turn.) (The locked card is turned face down and cannot do anything. It turns face-up at the end of owner’s turn.) Beast Deity of Chronogenesis, Quetzalcoatl “Shining wings of ancient past and the essence of the Serpent of the distant future, that is the mark of an ancient Beast Deity.” Stride (Released when both players' vanguards are grade 3 or greater!)-Stride Step-one or more cards with the sum of their grades being 3 or greater from your hand, and discard them Stride this card on your (VC) from face down. CONT(VC): If you have a card in your hearts with “Beast Deity” in its name, this unit gets “AUTO(VC): CB1 When this attacks a vanguard, you may pay the cost, if you do, choose up to two of your rearguards with "Beast Deity" in its name, Stand them, and those units get POWER+5000 until end of turn”“AUTO(VC)1/Turn: SB1 When one of your units with "Beast Deity" in its name Stand, you may pay the cost, if you do, choose another of your rearguards with “Beast Deity” in its name, Stand it, and that unit gets.” 'Pristine Petal Blizzard, Shirayuki ' “I, whose entity cannot be seen in the flurry snows, shall rip you out of your strength.” Stride (Released when both players' vanguards are grade 3 or greater!)-Stride Step-one or more cards with the sum of their grades being 3 or greater from your hand, and discard them Stride this card on your (VC) from face down. CONT(G-zone): If this card is face up in your G-zone, all of your vanguard with POWER+10000 or more will get “AUTO (VC): a face up card named “Pristine Petal Blizzard, Shirayuki” in your G-zone, turn it face down, choose a card from your hand, discard it At the beginning of the guard step that your unit was attacked, you may pay the cost, if you do, choose an opponent’s attacking unit, and that unit gets POWER-20000 until end of that battle.”